powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rowdyruff boys
' The Rowdyruff boys, '''are minor characters (main antagonist) of the Powerpuffgirls z and male counterpart of Powerpuff z. They dress in black windbreakers lined with their trademark colors and skate shoes that increase their speed. They were created by Mojo Jojo after breaking into the Professor's lab and stealing a canister of Chemical Z. Mojo also used Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's smelly sweat sock, and snips of Mojo's hair to create them. History Ppgz-powerpuff-girls-z-9553951-1024-768.jpg|You want to learn too. The-Powerpuff-Girls-Z-Episode-51-English-Dubbed.jpg|Mojo Hair... Images.jpg|And Girls DNA... They were first shown in episode 20, where Mojo had sneaked into the Professor's Lab and stole the Chemical Z along with Momoko's curly straw, Miyako's used cotton swab, Kaoru's stinky sock, and Mojo's plucked hair. After being born, or created they named themselves Brick, Boomer, and Butch and ran off, leaving Mojo. They run off causing trouble throughout the city where the citizens attack Mojo, thinking he's responsible for this. Not too soon, the Powerpuff Girls Z see what is going on and they soon find Mojo where he reveals to them that it is really The Rowdyruff Boys causing all the trouble. With that, he runs off leaving the boys in the hands of the girls themselves. Shortly, the boys begin torturing the girls through the nastiest way possible which includes flipping their skirts and exposing their bad odor. They find Mojo, lying to him that the girls had been the ones who had cause them trouble. To this, Mojo engages into a fight with the girls where the boys witness it. The Powerpuff Girls manage to defeat Mojo to which Blossom states that girls can actually prove themselves strong. Despite this, the boys refuse to accept this as the truth and stick their fingers up their noses before leaving the girls. In the end, The Rowdyruff Boys run back to Mojo, however; not before telling him, they will be leaving him as they go off through Tokyo city. Personality The boys like to irritate, insult, or annoy the people of Tokyo city, as well as the girls, who they refer to as 'old hags'. They have no respect for anyone, including Mojo Jojo who they refer to as "Mama. Origin In this episode Mojo Jojo creates the ultimate weapons against the Powerpuff Girls—boy equivalents! Enter Brick, Boomer, and Butch: The Rowdyruff Boys. When regular fighting doesn’t work against the Boys, the Girls have to use their feminine wiles to seal a victory. Members *Brick He's the leader of the Rowdyruffboys and one of the Main Antagonist of the Powerpuffgirls z. He originated from the show of Craig McCracken and been adopted by the Japan, Toei animation. From the Powerpuffgirls z, he represent as Blossom counterpart and him color signiture is '''Red.' *Butch He's the lstrongest among the three of them. He's one of the Main Antagonist of the Powerpuffgirls z. He originated from the show of Craig McCracken and been adopted by the Japan, Toei animation. From the Powerpuffgirls z, he represent as buttercup counterpart and him scolor signiture is Green. *Boomer He' s the childish among three of them. He's one of the Main Antagonist of the Powerpuffgirls z. The originated from the show of Craig McCracken and been adopted by the Japan, Toei animation. From the Powerpuffgirls z, he represent as bubblescounterpart and him color signiture color is Blue. Power and Weapon Brick's weapon is actually Blossom's heart twisty straw, which he shoots spits balls at the girls, Boomer's weapon is Bubbles used cotton bud used his own ear wax at opponents and Butch's weapon is Buttercup's smelly gym sock which he would throw to attack opponents with bad smells. Gallery Trivia *The original boys in the show the Powerpuffgirls, They more than like ruth. *Like The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names start with the letter "B." *Their signature colors are noticeably darker than those of their counterparts. *These boys are even more disgusting and perverted as opposed to the original boys in the Powerpuff Girls. *Unlike the original boys in The Rowdyruff Boys (episode) ''of the original ''Powerpuff Girls, they were created with real Chemical Z (rather than an imitation of Chemical X) and in the Utonium's home (Mojo managed to sneak in), rather than in Mojo Jojo's jail. *Like the original boys in the show the Powerpuff Girls, they are also shown that kisses are their weakness. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Males Category:Transhuman Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Team Category:Black Z rays Category:Main Antagonist Category:White Z rays